


KISS BITE FUCK

by Nana_yv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blood, Break Up Talk, Fluff, Guilt, Halloween, Kinks, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: Vampires are no monsters. They would not just go berserk and feed on anyone, they could control and hold back their vampire side, but they were in fact different than humans...Especially when they neglected their actual nature to occasionally drink blood for too long, they would end up like this...





	KISS BITE FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I have been writing on this longer than I thought, and I am glad I am able to update it on time!  
> First of all this will contain the mention of blood and soft violence mixed with a lot of pillow talk and fluff. So I am not sure how to tag this, but please feel warned! So don’t read if you don’t like blood!  
> Second, I only got to check and edit this myself, so I am sorry for any grammar mistakes or other errors. Please be kind to me, English is not my mother tongue, but I try my best to publish without as many mistakes as I can. >///<
> 
> I think I need no more introduction words. 
> 
> Enjoy reading (=^ ◡ ^=)

Kiss Bite Fuck

Part 1

 

It has been almost half a year since Victor and Yuuri started to live together in St. Petersburg. Ever since they moved in together, Victor was so happy and excited to spend every single day with his love, that he was full of energy almost every night, even when they were tired after training at the rink. Yuuri loved that side of Victor and thought of it as quite cute and Yuuri certainly had enough stamina to handle their desire, but as much as he loved it, it made him reach his limit more and more.

The times he found himself in the bathroom locked up, trying to throw up his meals as his restraint kept decreasing, the more he had to force himself to keep the meals he shared with Victor. It was hell. He was not like those cliché vampires, people read about everywhere, no. That species was a hell of a made-up nonsense.

Yuuri belonged to a generation of purebloods that eventually mixed up with humans and therefore got used to human foods without any significant effects like sparkling skin or burning in the sunlight. He had no superpowers or would live forever. If anything was special or supernatural compared to his thirst for blood, it was that his fangs would numb the spot he bit his pray to suck their blood. And this was something he was quite thankful for.

Vampires were no monsters. They would not just go berserk and feed on anyone, they could control and hold back their vampire side, but they were in fact different than humans. Especially Yuuri, when he neglected his actual nature to occasionally drink blood for too long, he would end up like this.

Hanging over the toilet seat throwing up the food Victor especially made for him, while his stomach would turn desperate to feed on human blood.  Regardless how terrible that sounds, it was less scary than it sounded. Like humans would go to spend blood, Yuuri and his race would occasionally go to buy blood bags to satisfy their thirst.

Of course, it wasn’t always that easy for vampires to live like that. Back in time when there were no such things as blood bags, they would have to feed on humans whenever their hunger took over them. Causing one or another terrifying story throughout the history to develop into the myths about blood sucking monsters, creeping through the night to look for their next pray and feed on them until their bodies would turn cold.

Yuuri always had to laugh at those stories. Not because they were entirely wrong but just totally exaggerated. No vampire would be able to suck dry an entire human body, because just like humans overeating themselves, vampires would suffer from that too and it wasn’t something that would be pleasant, even when they were starving to death.

But Yuuri was in fact in trouble, because he was craving for blood and it was not like Yuuri could easily get his hands on blood bags here in Russia, not when he tried to make sure to keep that side of him hidden. It would not be a problem for him back in Hasetsu or in Detroit, he had his connections or let’s say … options, but that option was too far away training at his home rink in Bangkok.   

Phichit was the first outsider to have noticed what Yuuri was. He had relatives in Thailand who shared the same fate as Yuuri and it didn’t take him too long to count one and one together. One day Phichit suddenly barged in on Yuuri as he was just feeding on a blood bag and Yuuri thought he was doomed for good.

Not because vampires were something that should be kept a secret - no in fact society knew about their existence and they treated them like normal humans as long as they wouldn’t hurt anyone - but it was far-famed that the tempter of a vampire could get quite rough when having held back on blood for too long.

Their desires would sometimes be so strong that they would just suck on anyone no matter where or when and this was not necessarily something every human would be able to handle. A sudden attack of a vampire would not hurt but most humans would faint from the shock, that was why most vampires preferred to handle it themselves, instead of putting the label of a vampire on them. It was easier to deal with their problems when not everybody knew what they were, and they could decide whether to tell someone or not.  

But Yuuri had been careless at that time with Phichit, yet even when his roommate found out about him, instead of disgust or hate and what Yuuri expected the most – fear-  Phichit was strangely cool about it and rather open minded.

Thanks to his kind and understanding and maybe a bit too excited nature, Yuuri soon found a great friend in Phichit and later when times were rough for Yuuri, even someone who he could feed on when his thirst was driving him nuts. It was at times like this when Yuuri was glad his fangs gave out this numbing poison.

When he had first sucked on Phichit, he noticed that desperate his friend having offered it to him first, Phichit did fear the pain, no matter how often Yuuri assured him it wouldn’t hurt. But Yuuri didn’t insist on drinking his friends blood, he would never want to force anyone, but once Phichit asked Yuuri to just get it over in done way, he noticed soon that he didn’t even feel anything. Well except the bite until the spot would start to numb and that he was a bit sleepier afterwards than before.

Yuuri was relieved his friend wasn’t in much pain, because the guilt to hurt someone would tear his soul apart. About the times Yuuri when he would hurt anyone unconsciously as his desire for blood took over him, he wouldn’t even want to think about it, but if his current situation would continue like this, he wasn’t so sure about until when he would break.

Yuuri was grateful, but because Phichit’s blood was quite dry on the after taste and very much to Yuuri’s liking, he didn’t want to risk sucking on his friend too often. He saved that offer only for when he had no other choice and couldn’t get his hand on a blood bag.

But remembering all that wasn’t the best idea he could have right now. Just thinking about blood made Yuuri’s stomach clench, especially guessing how sweet and delicious Victor’s blood would taste like.

Victor, who was only a few rooms away from him. It was anguishing. Yuuri knew he was running out of time until his desire would take over him and do whatever he wanted to Victor.

Yuuri couldn’t let this happen, not yet…not when he still could make himself hold back, maybe until he would be able to feed on blood. He just had to hold back or do something that could calm his thirst for the moment.

And as ridiculous as it sounded but fortunately that was sex. To have sex meant for a vampire who was too long without blood, the same as if he was feeding, but it could also mean unwanted accidents such as suddenly starting to suck their blood anyway during the act. And what Yuuri worried the most, was that Victor and him had so much sex that he thought sex this time wouldn’t work for him, but it was worth a try.

Thrown out of his thoughts to his current situation, Yuuri did just flush the toilet when he heard Victor knock on the door.

“Yuuri, are you alright? Are you not feeling well? You have been in there for almost half an hour.”

Yuuri sighed, he hated to lie to Victor, but he didn’t yet get a change to explain to him what he was, yet alone reveal his true nature. He was sure Victor would try to understand him and to support him, like Phichit or his family in Hasetsu would, but Yuuri was too scared. And something seemed to stop him every time he tried to explain it to Victor.

Yuuri frowned and got up from the floor to wash his face and rinse his mouth before he walked to the door. As soon as he opened it, Victors worried eyes met his when he tried to step out of the bathroom.

Victor’s troubled voice seemed to sound even more concerned than it usually would. Yuuri judged that he must look worse than he thought so himself.

“Oh my god, Yuuri! …You… you look terrible!”

Victor’s warm hands rushed to cup Yuuri’s face gentle in his palms, caressing his cheeks, only to cause the sweet scent of Victors blood rushing through his veins to tickle in Yuuri’s nose.

Victor frowned confused and anxious as he saw Yuuri’s face paling.

“Was it something about the food that you didn’t like? I am so sorry…Yuuri…let’s get you to bed. You must rest…I am so sorry …I didn’t mean to…I think I am still not used to what Japanese usually eat. I didn’t want you to hate my cooking, I just wanted to introduce you to homemade Russian cuisine. I knew this was a bad idea from me.”

 Victors voice was full of guilt and it made Yuuri’s own guilt eat him up. It wasn’t Victors fault, yet Yuuri gave him that impression and Yuuri hated it. He hated what he was when he made Victor feel that way, but he couldn’t do anything against it. At least not now. Yuuri needed humours in his body or else he wouldn’t be able to get over this thirst. Really anything would do as long as it filled him up like blood would.

Instead of answering Yuuri stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Victor, nuzzling his nose against Victors carotid, the sweet scent causing Yuuri to calm down at the same time as it would cause him to suffer even more. Yuuri bit his teeth together trying to hold back the urge to dig his fangs into Victors neck as he attempted to sound as calm as he could.

“I am fine, don’t worry. It wasn’t the meal. The food was really good. I just…Victor.” Yuuri lied then paused as he tried to convince Victor.

“Victor…I am sorry, but could you hold me? I really need you. I want to feel you inside my body.” Yuuri affirms by adding a cute moan against Victors neck. Wrapping his arms tighter around his silver haired lover. Grinding his hips against Victor to walk the talk, he felt Victor's pulse beat faster and his scent becoming sweeter. It drove Yuuri nuts.

Yuuri hummed into the lovely odour at Victor’s nape. He loved it when he made Victor’s scent change and his pulse beat faster. It was so thrilling, but he wanted more, so much more. To feel Victor inside him would at least help him calm down for the time being and would allow Yuuri to distract himself. But Yuuri knew that Victor would not be easily convinced to have sex with him, at least not when he thought Yuuri was sick.

Unfortunately, Yuuri’s thoughts came true as Victor lowered his gaze to meet Yuuri’s eyes. His voice gentle and tender, desperate meeting Yuuri’s grinding by guiding his leg between Yuuri’s thighs. Offering to let him rub his groin against it as he felt Yuuri’s hardening erection poking against his thigh.

“Yuuri, I don’t think that would be a good idea…you should rest… I don’t think we should strain your body now. You know I would love to comply, but as your coach I can-”

Before Victor could continue, Yuuri’s lips were already sealed with Victor’s as Yuuri pushed him backwards towards their bedroom. His kiss hungry and forcefully passionate while his hands start to urge Victor to take off his clothes, pressing him further into the bedroom to shut the door behind them and to assure Makkachin to stay out.

Yuuri’s hands moved quickly to unbutton Victor’s new checked shirt but soon gave up since he was too impatient, and the buttons started to test Yuuri’s patience. And from previous experiences, Yuuri knew that Victor liked his shirts quite a lot and ripping yet again another shirt apart was out of the option.

Deciding that the best thing to do would just to leave the shirt as it is, Yuuri let his hands slide underneath the fabric to caress Victor’s bare skin as he made Victor walk backwards guiding him into their bedroom.

Victor stumbled back, still holding on to Yuuri’s shoulders in attempt to make him stop, but before he could push him away, Victor felt his body drop on the bed and Yuuri crawling on top of him to straddle him. His eyes feverish from desire, he presses his palms on Victor’s chest to grind his ass against Victor’s crotch.

“Victor, I want you inside me…everything…please…can we please…I need you…I want you …”

Yuuri pleaded, his thirst making him dizzy as he felt his body heat up, trying to control himself while his hands slid down to Victor’s belt. His hands trembling he unbuckled Victor’s pants and was closer to lose his composer than he thought with each second that would pass.

It was a cruel nature and no matter how well Yuuri had fought against it until now, only Victor would be able to bring out Yuuri’s true colours and that was something Yuuri feared the most.

Victor on the other hand was still insecure that this would be a good idea and attempts to calm Yuuri down with his soothing voice and gentle touches, caressing his legs.

“Yuuri, why don’t you just rest…we can do it when you feel bette-“

“I won’t feel better until I have you inside me! Don’t you understand!” Yuuri yelled as he reached his limit. He could understand Victor’s good will, but it was frustrating. He wanted no verbal comfort, no foreplay…he just wanted Victor. His breath panting. he interrupted Victor, clenching his hands on Victor’s shirt. “Can’t you just sleep with me…I beg you…I feel like I am going insane…I …I just need you!”

Victor’s eyes grew wide, he was familiar with Yuuri’s anxiety attacks and he knew when he was pent up, but this was nothing like it. He didn’t know why Yuuri would be so desperate to have sex. Yet when Yuuri kept begging him like this, he wouldn’t be able to neglect him, even if he didn’t want to put more strain on Yuuri’s body. If Yuuri wanted him, then he would obey. If he hated something the most, that it was to see Yuuri in pain. Yuuri’s hands trembled on Victor’s body and Victor’s heart clenched to see him like that.

Victor remembered the first time he had to comfort Yuuri at one of his anxiety attacks. Victor had offered to kiss him because it was the only thing he could think of back then, but Yuuri rejected him right away. Only later did Victor understand why he did so and since then he became more and more skilled to support his loved one. But the situation he was facing now seemed to be a new territory and Victor didn’t know what he should do, except to do what Yuuri begged him for. 

“Shh…my love…I understand. I will make love to you…but…if you feel worse, I have to stop…okay?”

Victor caressed Yuuri’s cheek causing Yuuri to shiver underneath his gentle touch as he nodded against his fiancés palm, leaning down to intertwine their lips in a sweet kiss. Sliding his hands up to Yuuri’s hips, Victor hold on to them as he grinded his hips up against his lover’s ass while they hungry devoured each other’s lips. Yuuri moaned, whispering words of love.

“I love you…Vitya, I love you so much…I am…I am so sorry…”

Yuuri felt tears swell up in his eyes as Victor pulled him down into another kiss to press their bodies closer against each other.

“I love you too, zvezda. I love you, so much. You are my love, my life.” Yuuri whined as Victor gently caressed his back, letting his tongue lick over Yuuri’s lips before he let it slide back inside his moist mouth. When Victor’s tongue rubbed against something sharp, but too indulged in the kiss, he didn’t pay it much attention instead deepened their kiss. Sucking gentle on Yuuri’s lips to make his younger lover moan in pleasure.

Yuuri sighed relieved nibbling on Victor’s lower lip in return, when he let his body weight sink further against Victor, his lips sealed to Victor’s in urging kisses. He wanted this hunger to calm down and if he could anyhow assure to not scare or hurt Victor, the better.

“Take me…I want to be one with you…I want you to mess me up inside. Make me yours. Make us one.”

Victor nodded faintly as he changed their positions with a quick and almost effortless motion, throwing Yuuri in the sheets as he jerked him further to the centre of the bed.

“You are already mine…Weren’t you mine since forever, even before I knew it myself?”

Victor teased knowing as a whine escaped Yuuri’s lips when his back hit the bed and their embrace broke. Trying to protest from the sudden change of positions, Yuuri stilled instantly once Victor reached out to pull down Yuuri’s sweatpants and underwear. Yuuri threw his head back into the sheets with a pleasant moan as he welcomed the cool air brushing over his heated lower body.

Yuuri bit his lips when Victor leaned down to caress his lover’s inner tights, placing kisses on his skin before he forced another moan out of Yuuri’s throat. Victor’s tongue licked and sucked over Yuuri’s sensitive skin while his hands forced Yuuri’s hips to still as he slowly made his way further up to Yuuri’s sex. Yuuri grinded and whined on the sheets longing for more than just teasing, he loved Victors gentle touches and his foreplay, but not now.

Gasping for air, to calm his breath Yuuri sighed as he reached out to grab Victor’s crinkled shirt from when he tried to undress him to pull him at his eye level. He clutched their lips together in another passionate but sloppy kiss. Their tongues rubbing and licking at each other as they moaned into their mouths.

Victor’s saliva dripping down Yuuri’s jaw the moment Victor let go of their kiss to gasps for air. He leaned their foreheads together when Victor’s concern about his lover’s condition starts to interrupt them yet again.

“Yuuri…you feel so much hotter…Are you sure you don’t have a fever?” Victor was clearly out of breath and obviously aroused but his worry about Yuuri’s condition was still written all over his face and in the way he spoke. Yuuri knew unless he made sure to prove Victor he was fine, he wouldn’t believe him and that would mean the end of it before they could even get started for real…and this was something Yuuri really didn’t need to happen.

Instead of answering, Yuuri pulled Victor back into another kiss with his right arm, while he spread his legs temptingly underneath Victor to settle them to each side of Victors hips. Grinding his erection against Victors crotch soiling his clothes with precum, Yuuri let his other free hand slide between their bodies to free Victor’s sex still trapped in his pants, to stroke it a few times in his fist.

“Didn’t you say you make me yours? I want you to claim me, Victor. Engrave everything of you in me. Please…I want you…I…I-”

Victor clutched the sheets with his hands when Yuuri worked his member in his hand and grinded their hips together. Clicking his tongue after Yuuri’s words, Victor deepened the kiss to the point that neither of them cared about breathing, loosing themselves while their hunger for each other grew.

Captivated by their hungry kisses, Victor accidently bit Yuuri’s tongue when Yuuri let out another seductive moan as he lifted his hips to guide Victor’s cock to his entrance when Victor broke the kiss noticing Yuuri’s intentions. Victor panics when his tip pushes inside Yuuri and wants to put some distance between them to make Yuuri stop.

“No, wait! …Yuuri you are not prepared!”

Shock written all over his face, he tries to pull out but just when Victor jerked his hips away, Yuuri crossed his legs behind Victor’s hips, forcing him to stop as he forced Victor to grind deeper into Yuuri, causing him to roll his eyes in pleasure.

Victor knew that it hurt without preparation, but Yuuri wouldn’t let go of him and Victor had to admit that his uneasy feeling grew steadily. Something about Yuuri was different today and it made Victor anxious. He didn’t know what he should do. But if physical contact was what Yuuri needed now, Victor should at least try to make it feel good.

Victor clenched his teeth when he saw Yuuri’s expression as he sunk deeper into Yuuri’s hot twitching spot. Before he could tell him to stop and prepare himself, Yuuri’s expression changed into a relieved and gentle smile the second Victor was fully settled inside him.

Victor sighed as he felt Yuuri’s hot insides clench around him. Holding his hips still to let Yuuri adjust, he supported his upper body to look into Yuuri’s soft brown eyes.

“Yuuri…are you alright? Doesn’t it hurt? You didn’t prepare at all and I am not even wearing a condom either.” He clicked his tongue as Yuuri pushed his hips further against Victor as if he didn’t want to listen to what Victor has to say. Irritated and nervous, Victor sounds confused.

“Yuuri, why would you rush it like this? …Can’t you talk to me… please, I beg you. I don’t think this is right. Please Yuuri talk to me. Did something happen that upset you? I’ve never seen you act like this.”

Victor didn’t want to push Yuuri away, nor did he want to hurt him or to let him be reckless, but Yuuri wanted exactly this. He wanted Victor to be rough with him, because otherwise Yuuri wouldn’t know what he would do. Yuuri felt sorry for Victor, but he couldn’t think straight and all he wanted was to give in to his desire.

His breath husky as his throat started to feel sore and dry, trying his best to express himself.

“Victor I am fine, don’t worry…you…don’t have to be careful…I want you to move...move and make me feel you inside.”

“Yuuri that wasn’t … I don’t think that is-…”

Yuuri interrupted Victor when he started to jerk his hips upwards into Victor’s sex, clenching his insides in a pleasurable sensation around Victor’s cock. The fabric of Victors pants rubbing against Yuuri’s inner thighs as he grinded at him. Yuuri moaned his hands finding Victor’s hair to let his fingers brush through the soft and sliver wisps. Yuuri spread his legs further apart to encourage Victor to move holding on to him tight.

He licked his swollen lips when his tongue coloured them in a faint shade of red, from when Victor bit Yuuri’s tongue. Yuuri smiled to reach up and cup Victor’s face pulling their foreheads together as the iron taste of his own blood spread in his mouth and made his mind dizzy. Knotting his legs behind Victor, Yuuri assured him to stay close.

“Victor…please…fill me up with you. Make me full of you. Kiss me.”

Victor was long enough together with Yuuri to know that Yuuri was the vocal type during sex, yet today was different. He was at a loss, but if Yuuri didn’t want to talk about it, Victor wouldn’t force him.

Victor bit back his words and supported his upper body with his right arm, to guide his left hand over Yuuri chest and underneath his shirt, to caress his waist and ribs, one by one, until his fingertips brush over Yuuri’s nipple and started to tease him.

Yuuri moaned from the stimulation at the same time Victor’s hips started to move. Victor let his sex slide out almost entirely, before he thrusted it back inside at the same pace. Victor repeated that motion a few more times until his thrusts became rougher and Yuuri’s insides more relaxed, remembering Victor’s shape with each firm push.

Victors throbbing hot cock kept penetrating into Yuuri’s insides as they continued to indulge into their kisses. Their moans muted by their sloppy squelching sounds. Yuuri gipped Victor’s hair to pull on them a bit too roughly as Victor’s hand clenched around Yuuri’s thigh jerking his hips with a fierce thrust as revenge, to cause Yuuri’s skin to burn from the pleasure underneath the touch, when Victor’s cock poked deep inside him against his prostate.

Breaking away from the kiss, Yuuri grabbed Victor’s shoulders to dig his nails into his skin as he jerked his hips faster into Victor’s cock asking for more friction.  

“Victor…rougher…inside me…urgh…break me! Mark me!”

Yuuri slide down his hands to grab Victor’s hips as he squeezed his hands into Victor’s flesh to show him to increase his thrusts. Victor hissed out in pain as he grabbed Yuuri’s hair to pull his head back by force. Leaning down to kiss his neck while he speeds up his thrusts in shorter but stronger motions as he left a deep red purple mark on Yuuri’s nape.

Yuuri’s body jerked under the rough thrusts, when a bright smile growing on his lips as he felt Victor’s cock tear him open, skilfully penetrating his prostrate with each thrust.

“Victor…so good…feel so good inside…I love it so much… love you!”

Victor gasped as Yuuri pressed his back into the sheets to grind his hips in circling motions, to meet Victor’s thrusts as they sunk further and deeper together. It felt like their bodies would melt together and Yuuri loved it.

Yuuri’s cock laid heavy on his lower stomach jerking frequently between them as their bodies pressed together causing it to rub on Victor’s tense abs. Yuuri gasped throwing his head back as his precum started to soil their shirts, mixing with sweat as Victor fucked Yuuri harder into the sheets.

The bed and wooden floor protesting under the constant impact by creaking and knocking harder against the wall when Victor suddenly let go of Yuuri and leaned back. He reached to grab Yuuri’s right leg to throw it over his left shoulder to rock harder into him.

Victor moaned exposing his upper body for Yuuri to see as he opened his shirt. Yuuri bit his lower lip when his eyes started to wander of Victor’s body. His abs twitching as they tense each time Victor moved his hips, the veins popping under his skin as their blood seemed to flow to one direction exclusively. His cock. His hot and throbbing cock Yuuri took so well. Each thrust followed by their sweaty skin slapping at each other when Victor’s slender and skilled fingers began to caress Yuuri’s inner side of  his thighs as his mouth licked and sucked over Yuuri’s delicate skin around his ankle.

They were training the past weeks with almost no break. Victor had decided on a new training schedule even before Yuuri moved in with him, so they both had their share of practice, now that Victor was back on the ice as well.

Victor had decided to put the jumping practice between their morning work-out and their evening choreography practice. He explained that, Yuuri’s body would be warmed up enough to do the jumps due to morning practice, but not as tired as it would be after their evening training.

Noon was the right time for both to work on their jumps. And to Victor’s surprise, Yuuri hardly ever fell at his jumps. He was landing most of them and even if he made a mistake, he could balance well enough to prevent his body from crashing together with the ice or stumble on the railing.

Victor was so proud of Yuuri and so thankful, because now, his skin was smooth and pale with no reddish violet bruises scaring his delicate body. Yuuri looked so gorgeous, it made Victor’s heart throb.

Sliding his hands up and down Yuuri’s legs and hip area, he found one of Yuuri’s most sensitive spots. His calf. Never once looking away from his younger lover, Victor made sure to hold eye contact as he turned his head to bite into Yuuri’s calf, sucking and marking Yuuri’s body before he showered the reddening spot with gentle kisses. A perfect shape of Victor’s teeth started to blossom crimson on Yuuri’s pale skin as Victor grinned fervent.

“Now you are mine….”

Yuuri was done for. Clinging on to the sheets he felt Victor’s intense gaze on him as the bite throbbed under his skin. He felt his own urge to bite and mark Victor his, tickle through his body as he jerked under Victor’s touch. Reaching out to grab Victor’s ass to push himself deeper into his cock, when he let out another throaty moan, as he pushed Victor all the way inside him.

His stomach full of Victor, Yuuri let go of Victor’s ass, to grab the sheets, curling his toes as Victor panted above him taking a short moment to catch his breath.

Victor’s eyes wander over Yuuri’s body still half-dressed but exposed enough to reveal all of Yuuri’s beautiful spots. The shirt drenched in sweat sticking to his slender body as his chest heavily grew up and down with his breathes. Eyes glowing with desire, his lips escaped a whimper.

“Vitya…please, stop bullying me…move. You feel so hot inside me…so big…”

Victor smirked and teased as he slowly pulled out to hold Yuuri at his ankle with his left hand and fiercely jerk back into him before he stilled. Yuuri grunted, hiding his face in the pillows besides him as he felt Victor’s longing gazes wander over his body and his cock.

He let his cock slide out slowly and then moved back inside. Yuuri whimpering underneath him while Victor devoured the amazing sight of Yuuri’s entrance swallowing every inch of him until he was throbbing deep inside him again. Clicking his tongue Victor looked up to meet Yuuri’s eyes again.

“You are swallowing everything of me so well, such a good boy.” Victor sighed.  

“Tsk, I wonder if you even know what you do to me. Turning me on so much. You look so beautiful…everything of you belongs to me…only me. You are mine…and I am yours…I am yours, Yuuri.”

Victor caressed Yuuri’s stomach gentle pressing against his abs, making Yuuri hiss as he felt Victor’s cock poke against his stomach from inside. Yuuri felt his heart beat faster by his fiancés tender words and the new pressure as he whined, still fighting his urge to feed on Victor another more human urge rose. The urge to come. Yuuri moved his arm just enough to look at Victor when his breath stopped. Victor looked stunning.

His ruffled hair from when Yuuri’s hands were clinging on to them cupped his face with faint curls. Pearls of sweat coating his neck and exposed chest like diamonds. A pair of deep turquoise eyes feverish glinting in the dim light, meeting Yuuri’s chocolate brown ones. Victor let his right-hand wander down Yuuri’s leg so elegantly and gentle, brushing fondly over his bitemarks before he let it slide down to Yuuri’s cock.

Victor grinned as he leaned down to bite into Yuuri’s thigh once more, leaving another red stamp in the perfect shape of his teeth on his lover’s skin. His fingertips ghosting over Yuuri’s sex. When the gold ring catches a beam of light, causing the gold to sparkle as Victor moved his hand gently and remembering Yuuri again that this man is really his as he felt his own ring on his finger as he grabbed the sheets.

Victor leaned in to lick his way up to Yuuri’s toes gently nibbling and sucking on them. Yuuri’s abs jerk from the sensation and minimal stimulation, pulling a gentle smirk on Victor’s face. Victor moved his hand further to wrap it around Yuuri’s cock, letting his thumb circle over the tip before he starts to move his wrist.

Yuuri’s cock, laying hot and hard in his hand, Victor jerked his wrist up and down using Yuuri’s precum as lube as he kneaded the base each time he moved his hand up and back down.

Yuuri was drowning in the pleasure, Victor rocking his hips at a constant pace while Yuuri’s moans grew huskier, growling at the double stimulation. Victor increased his strokes to jerk Yuuri off while grinding and thrusting into him with a more persistent motion.

Yuuri’s body shivered, feeling Victor stroke him harder, making his mind go even crazier from the sensation. His body felt hot under the sensation when he tried to reach out for Victor and hold on to him.

“Victor stop…don’t! ...urgh…I am…I am about to…I am coming …Ha..ha..ahh…please…I want to come together.”

Victor leaned down a little further as he let go of Yuuri’s cock after a few more strokes and met Yuuri’s embrace, holding on to him as he thrusted his hips gentler. Rolling them patiently in a circling motion, grinding between Yuuri’s spread legs before he increased his thrusts again.

“Yuuri you are taking me in so well…you are so soft …so good…my love. Yuuri, I love you so much…let’s come together…”

Yuuri sighed as Victor pressed his forehead against the sheets besides Yuuri’s head. He felt Victor’s carotid throbbing harder underneath his skin. With each thrust his pulse beat faster against Yuuri’s cheek as they both felt their body tense, dying to find release.

Licking over Victor’s pulse and devouring the sweet scent Victor let out, Yuuri clung on to him as he felt his body crush underneath his lover’s weight and his fierce thrusts.

“Vitya…urgh…hang… hang on a little longer…I am…too…. come! Victor…inside… let…let…it out inside me!…All of it.”

Victor gasped unable to hold back any longer as his body tensed up even more. His veins on his arms popped out from under his skin as the blood rushed through his body, down to his cock. Victor got even bigger inside Yuuri, plugging his twitching entrance up as he shoved his hips a few more times in and out, before he thrusted back into Yuuri one last time.

He jerked his hips once then stilled, as he spilled, his cock throbbing in Yuuri. When he released inside him, Yuuri let out a deep moan, feeling Victor’s cum coat his insides. The white and sticky humours, slicking him up, as Yuuri jerked his hips once more too into Victor’s still hard cock.  

Yuuri strokes and rubs over his belly filled with Victor’s seeds when he smiles pleased. The thick fluid burning in his stomach when Yuuri felt Victor’s cock soften.

Victor’s breath was heavy and exhausted when he dropped down on Yuuri. His weight sinking on his lover underneath him. Forcing their sweaty bodies to press together, trapping Yuuri’s own cock between them, throbbing to find release. Yuuri wanted to reach between them to take care of it with a few more strokes, when suddenly Yuuri’s body began to burn up even worse than before and his fangs started to sting.

Everything seemed to turn black in an instant when Yuuri felt his throat burn and his body tense. Without even trying to attempt to control himself, Yuuri threw his head back just to bury his teeth into Victor’s neck the next moment. Yuuri’s hands and legs holding on to Victor, forcing him to stay close when Victor cried out in pain as he felt Yuuri’s teeth pierce his neck.

“Yu-…ahhhh!”

Victor choked as the pain disappeared followed by a warm and numbing sensation when Yuuri pulled Victor’s head further back to get better access of his neck.

His fangs sinking through Victor’s flesh, penetrating his skin as the blood started to spill out in an instant. Yuuri’s stomach burned from Victor’s cum inside him when Yuuri also found release as his fangs dug deeper into his lover.

His cum spurting between their bodies, colouring the fabric of his shirt two shades darker. Yuuri shifted his hips a little when he felt Victor’s cock slip out of him, followed by Victor’s body-heated cum. The thick liquid leaking out of him and soaking the sheets between his thighs wet and moist.

Clinging on to Victor, Yuuri tasted Victor’s hot and sweet blood, dripping into his mouth as if it was the most delicious liquor he had ever tasted. Victor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s shoulders trying to push him away with his last strength, when his body started to tire and steadily gave in to the numbing sensation of Yuuri’s fangs.

Yuuri had lost his composer as the heavy and delicious red fluid poured down his throat, into his stomach to mix with his lover’s remaining cum. Yuuri’s mind became dizzy as he fed on Victor in ecstasies. Devouring every drop spilling out from the marks, his fangs had left on Victor’s skin. The sweet blood flowing into his mouth as he loses himself in the taste of it entirely.

Things couldn’t be sweeter as he stopped once his stomach began to become full and he noticed Victor’s body becoming heavier.

Heated from the fresh blood pouring down his gorge, spreading through his entire body, Yuuri sighed relieved, opening his reddish dark glowing eyes, as his hands gently caress Victor’s motionless body. Yuuri’s body was overflowing with energy.

 

Part 2

 

Blissful, but his mind still clouded, Yuuri let his body relax into the sheets, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. His stomach feeling pleasantly full and satisfied.

Only when his head became less dizzy he realized what he had done. Anxiety building up from inside him almost immediately, Yuuri panics when he felt Victor’s cold body laying heavy above him.

The shock growing over his face within a second, Yuuri crawled out from underneath Victor’s body to put him carefully into a more comfortable position while his heart beat faster in panic as he tried to wake him up by shaking him.

“Victor?! Please wake up…please…Why…wh…what have I done? Victor can you hear me! Please wake up! Don’t…don’t be like this…Open your eyes…Listen! Please…I didn’t mean to…I didn’t mean to…please wake up…”

Yuuri sobs and chokes as his tears run down his face. Crawling on the bed, he pulled Victor into a hug to support his head to shake him a few more times.

“Victor…my love…please…don’t…I am so sorry….”

He chokes in panic when he sees his bitemarks on Victor’s neck as his tears start to fall down his cheek. No matter what Yuuri would do, Victor would not react. Yuuri cried out and pulled Victor back into a tight hug, holding on to his body when he felt Victor’s calming and hot breath against his skin.

Yuuri pulled back to see Victor’s chest move slowly but steadily up and down. His body trembling, Yuuri gently laid him back down to cover him with a blanket. Just in case he put more pillows than necessary underneath his head before Yuuri got off the bed to look at Victor.

Victor was certainly still alive but Yuuri had sucked so much as to cause him to faint from the sudden loss and it made Yuuri’s heart throb, by the thought what could have happened if he didn’t stop in time.

Self-hate and guilt growing inside him, Yuuri stepped back from the bedside and pressed his back against the wall. The heat from before left him and Yuuri had to wrap his arm around his own body, feeling his body tremble as it seemed his blood would freeze.

He never wanted this to happen, not that way and yet it came to this. Yuuri wanted to vanish right here and there. How would he be able to explain it to Victor once he woke up. What should he say? Will Victor leave him? Will he think he is a monster? Will this be the end?

Yuuri jerked back even farther away from Victor as he felt his fangs poking against his lips. He wanted to run away. He could never face Victor again, not after what he did. He rushed to grab the doorknob and open it, when an all excited Makkachin jumped him, forcing Yuuri to stumble on the floor.

Yuuri’s back hit the hard ground as wet and rough dog kisses great him, mixed with an exciting panting. Makkachin pressed her paws on Yuuri’s chest gently to initiate that she is hungry and wants attention, for having been a good girl, waiting outside while her owners were mating.

Yuuri’s mind that was not yet filled entirely with self-hatred and guilt for what he did to Victor, knew that they had neglected Makkachin while they were having sex and when Yuuri had fed on Victor.

The thought to even phrase that in thoughts was now that it happened even more terrifying than before and caused Yuuri to shiver in fear of what he did. But thanks to Makkachin stopping him now, he knew that if he would run away, he would forever regret it.

The least thing Victor deserved before Yuuri would leave him, was a proper explanation no matter how much Yuuri was scared to see Victor’s reaction. And he didn’t know how long Victor would sleep and how his cognition would be afterwards and making Makkachin suffer for his own mistakes would be cruel.

His mind set, Yuuri patted Makkachin gentle behind her fluffy ears, then got up to guide her out of the room and serve her the food, before he went back to their bedroom to wait for Victor to wake up. He owned Victor that much that they could have their break up talk…at least that was what Yuuri expected.

 

Once Yuuri took a shower and put his pants back on, he sat down on the floor in the farthest corner. Away from their bed and from Victor. Yuuri pulled his legs on as he tried to prepare to find the right words in his thoughts. Going through various options to how he would want to explain it to Victor, he was interrupted when Makkachin made her way back into the bedroom too and was about to jump on Victor when Yuuri stopped her just in time.

“No! Makka…come here…Victor needs to rest…so please don’t jump him.”

Makkachin stopped by Yuuri’s command and turned to her Japanese owner, tilting her head confused before she tapped on the floor before the bed a few times, whining then left to curl up next to Yuuri, poking his side as if she expected an explanation too.

Yuuri had to laugh almost bitter when he reached out to caress her soft fur.

“I am sorry, you are good girl…I bet you must be upset too that Victor is like this because of me…I am sorry you can’t go to him right now. It is all my fault…Because I am a monster….Only because I…I…tried to hold back…I just wanted us to be happy…..but I was so wrong…Victor could never be happy with someone like me…I…I am not good enough for him and now…now I even made him hate me….Makkachin….what if he resents me now…I…I could never….I think I might die if he leaves me now.”

Yuuri started to sob and cry while Makkachin got up so Yuuri could hug her. The tears falling down his cheeks and making her fur wet from it, she gently rubbed her head against Yuuri’s body in at a comforting pace, while they waited for Victor to wake up.

 

* * *

 

Unsure how much time had passed and a bit sluggish, Victor eventually opened his eyes. Noticing that it felt a lot harder to open them, than he was used to and his body heavier than usual he coughed as he sat up to look around where he was and to figure out what happened.

He and Yuuri had dinner, then Yuuri locked himself up in the bathroom and Victor wanted to look after him, when they ended up having sex…and then? Victor felt like something was missing.

Turning his head, he looked for Yuuri on the other side of the bed, when he didn’t see him, his gaze wandered through their dark bedroom. He blinks a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkness as he searched the room to look for Yuuri when even before he could see him, his sobs tingle through the bedroom.

Victor leans over the bedside table to turn the lights on and wants to pull the sheets away to get out of bed and head to Yuuri, when he stops as Yuuri’s sharp voice stings through Victor’s entire body.

“Stay back! Stay away from me!”

Yuuri demands as Victor sees him pressed to the corner of their bedroom, lifting his hand to cover his face. Unable to face him, Yuuri turned to the side to show Victor to stay where he was.

Victor frowned confused as his heart fell. He knew that Yuuri was acting weird the entire day or was it night already? He wasn’t sure. But for a fact Yuuri was pondering over something and Victor couldn’t help but think it was because of something he did. But then they had sex and Victor thought they were okay, but the way Yuuri acts now made Victor snub. Was it something Victor did wrong after all? His worries became worse than they were before as he got out of bed regardless.

However as soon as his feet touched the ground and he tried to walk, he noticed his body weaken and stumble back on the bed. Reaching out to hold on to something, he paused to get his balance back.

Why was he so unsteady? Did he sleep too long? Or perhaps? Did he pass out? From too much sex?! Victor shook his head. It was true that Yuuri had a tremendous amount of stamina, but even if Victor did pass out after some very intense times, he never felt that sluggish afterwards.

Yuuri glanced at Victor. Victor’s forehead was in wrinkles as he tried to figure out why he was in that weird condition that made no sense when Yuuri answered before Victor could even let his thoughts blossom.

“It is all because of me…you are like this because of me…so please rest and stay away from me…you…you should not walk around either.…Your body needs rest…to recover…from…”

Yuuri chocked and struggles for words.

“…I mean…you…please get back to bed and rest….If you are hungry I can get you some food…I bet you feel exhausted…I…just…” Yuuri’s voice broke again as he started to tremble, hugging his legs tighter towards his chest.

And now Victor was not only confused but scared to see how Yuuri was obviously having a panic attack. Why would it be Yuuri’s fault. It was true that they did have a few times where their sex was so heavy that it was hard for them to walk afterwards, but Victor remembered that couldn’t have been the case for this time. And if so, then why would Yuuri say he was to blame when it was Victor who took the lead because of Yuuri’s plea. This made no sense.

Only wearing his shirt and his pants still open from before, he walked towards Yuuri ignoring  what he said to stay away, when he stopped only a few steps away from Yuuri, noticing him jolting away in fear. Seeing Yuuri that way made Victor feel even worse. Trying to sound calm and composed, Victor spoke, getting closer to his fiancé.

“Yuuri, my love…please tell me what is wrong. You are scaring me. Did something happen?”

Yuuri clicked his tongue bitter as he licked his lips, his eyes still glowing in bright crimson and the taste of Victor’s blood lingering on his lips as he faced Victor.

“I expected you to be scared…after all what I am…Victor…please…you should really stay away…I am not sure if I can hold myself back when you are so close, and I don’t want to hurt you more than I already did. I think it is the best if we just stop this relationship…and I will leave …I just wanted to wait until you woke up to tell you that…that…I am…”

Yuuri plead and Victor’s heart broke. What could have happened that Yuuri would act that way now. Why would he talk about breaking up? What the hell is going on! He needed answers. His voice sterner than he wanted it to be, he cried out.

“Why are you talking about breaking up? There is no way I let you leave me like this. Or is it that, Yuuri, do you want to leave me? Because you think you will hurt me?! Yuuri you could never hurt me! I know that much. So please, love. Tell me what is wrong. It is true I feel a bit tired but that can’t possibly be your fault and I am fine too, but you on the contrary look terrible. Please tell me what happened. If I did something wrong, then please talk to me. If you keep telling me to stay away, how can I help you? Yuuri, I beg you.”

Makkachin looked up at Victor and then back to Yuuri, copying her Russian owner’s expression almost perfectly when Yuuri started to sob, his lips trembling.

“Victor, you …you did nothing wrong…but…I can’t stay here, not after what I did to you…not…when I am like this…not when you know what I am…I could never stand hurting you like this again. ”

Victor was only more puzzled.

“Yuuri what are you talking about? I am not even hurt. Look!”

Victor started to lift his arms to demonstrate everything was fine when he let his hands guide over his body as if he was testing to see that he really was all okay. He smiled when he suddenly had to pause as his left hand brushed over his neck.

He noticed Yuuri’s face fell white as Victor felt something weird bulge compared to his other smooth skin. Carefully brushing over the same spot again, he frowned as he felt two slots on his neck. Uncertain what this could be, he let his hand touch over it again as if he feared it to hurt, but it didn’t.

Victor didn’t have to say anything when Yuuri’s face already turned away full of self-disgust and guilt.

“Victor…I can’t even tell you how sorry I am…I am … I am a monster… I know that now…I did something so cruel to you… It is fine if you hate me…I won’t ever touch you…I…I…”

Almost upset Victor frowned and finally closed the last gap between them as he kneeled in front of Yuuri to forcefully cup his face and pull it up to make him look at Victor. As their eyes met, Yuuri hissed instinctively as he smelled the strong scent of Victor’s fresh blood floating through his veins.

Victor stared at Yuuri’s face, his eyes puffy from crying and his cheeks hot when his gaze stopped at something in the dim light, Victor didn’t see coming.

Fangs.

Yuuri hissed again as he tried to control the urge to dig his fangs into Victor’s wrist when the sweet scent tingled in his nose as he plead.

“Please Victor…let go of me and get away from me…I can’t control myself right now…and I don’t know what I will do to you…Please just understand I am a monster. I already hurt you once, please don’t make me hurt you again.”

Yuuri kept begging but Victor ignored all of it, instead stared at his lover’s fangs while his mind put the pieces together. After a few seconds staring at Yuuri and Yuuri wishing to just vanish right in front of him, he looked at Victor’s shocked and confused expression. But then Victor’s face softened and his kind and comforting smile spread over his face.

“Yuuri,” his voice was calm and so tender that it made Yuuri’s heart ache “I will ask you one question…and I want you to answer me. Okay? Can you do that for me?”

Yuuri nodded but frowned. “Was that already the question?”

Victor squinted his eyes pouty before he caressed Yuuri’s cheeks with his thumbs and smiled at Yuuri again.

“Yuuri, my love. What are you, that you think I would be scared of you or leave you?”

Yuuri froze but he knew he had to answer…He had to confirm it. Victor deserved to hear Yuuri say it. He would say it and would accept whatever Victor would decide next and if he decided to break up, Yuuri would leave.

His eyes were still swollen from his tears but glowing in a more reddish colour than his usual brown. Yuuri blinked them as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. Trying to find a way how to phrase the words, when there is only one way to say them anyway.

Yuuri took a deep breath, Victor’s comforting hands still resting on his cheeks. Giving out a comforting warmth, smelling so sweet that it could make Yuuri’s mind go dizzy yet again, if it weren’t for what he tired so desperately to say.  

“I am…Victor…I am…the …the reason why you are like this is because…because…I mean…” He started but kept trying to find the right words when he shut his eyes for a moment before he opened them again to face Victor with all honesty.

“I am a vampire, Victor.”

There was no reply from Victor when he took back his hands and rested them in his lap still facing Yuuri.

Yuuri’s body trembled, was that already his rejection? Yuuri felt sick as his chest starting to sting of pain when he felt Victor suddenly wrap his arms around Yuuri, holding him tight as he whispered gentle, caressing Yuuri’s back.

“You think I would leave you for that reason? Are you stupid?”

Victor chuckled softly and Yuuri was sure he was nuts now. How could Victor laugh? Pushing Victor away from him, he pressed his palms on Victor’s chest and stared at him in disbelieve, when Victor’s puzzled but gentle gaze met his.

“Vi…Victor?”

Victor tilted his head confused still feeling a little tired but not in pain.

“Yuuri…look at me…do I look like I am scared?”

Yuuri shook his head hesitantly.

“Right? Then do I look as if I am in pain?”

Yuuri shook his head again faster now after looking at Victor, when Victor chuckled again and sighed, reaching out to hug Yuuri.

“So, isn’t it fine?”

Yuuri frowned, shaking his head trying to get away from Victor’s embrace. “No nothing is fine! I…I am a monster! How can you be so calm! How can you touch me? I hurt you! I sucked your blood until you fainted! I…didn’t even ask you…I didn’t even explain to you what I was…I…I ….I just…”

Victor interrupted Yuuri by cupping his face to pull him into a soft kiss, pressing their lips together as Victor tilted his head to get better access before he broke the kiss to look into Yuuri’s stunned face as he gave in to the comfort. He could taste a faint sense of iron on his tongue as he smiled surprised.

“Guess this time calming you down with a kiss worked.”

Yuuri looked at him when Victor continued to explain. “Yuuri, you are not a monster. So? You are a vampire…but what does it matter? Isn’t it quite common in our society? I know some vampires too, although I never really talked to them and I don’t know much about them either…but Yuuri…you are not a monster…you are just special. And I knew you were special form the beginning…Special to me.”

Victor said the last sentence with so much love and affection, that the tears just started to flow down Yuuri’s face as his lips trembled.

“Victor…I…I…am sorry I didn’t talk to you sooner…I am sorry I fed on you without warning you…I meant to hold back… I never meant to hurt you…”

Victor nodded his head and pulled Yuuri into his embrace to gently comfort his back with soft strokes.

“I know, my love. I know…I guess you were caught up in the moment.” He chuckled softly. “You know, I am kind of glad I made you feel so good during sex, to make you lose yourself like that…” He chuckled again a bit more sweetly before his tone turned more into a question than a statement. “I did make you feel good, right?”

Victor sounded worried and now even Yuuri had to find himself chuckling.

“I almost killed you and you are worried about if I felt good?”

Victor looked up at the ceiling then leaned back and placed his index finger on his mouth like he used to do during practice and frowned. “Well…as your future husband I want you to feel good. So, I don’t see why I should not worry about such things and besides! I don’t even feel the spot where you bit me. It doesn’t hurt at all. Yuuri you are amazing.”

Yuuri sighed almost relived when Victor suddenly leaned closer, squinting his eyes at Yuuri and putting on his sulking voice.

“Ne…. Yuuri…so what was that about breaking up and leaving me? Do you think I put that ring on your finger out of the spur of the moment? We have a promise here…Right?”

Yuuri jerked back his face troubled as he shook his head. “No, I mean…I thought you…I know that you are serious…but I thought…. I didn’t think you would be so calm…I…expected you to be mad at me. Or…or…worse.”

His last words were not more than a whisper, when Victor sulked and frowned.

“I AM… mad at you.”

Yuuri’s face paled when Victor continued. “Of course, I am mad, I woke up after having had extremely hot sex, just to find my lover not by my side but sitting in the corner of our room, panicking over something that isn’t something to worry about when I don’t even feel anything. I mean you didn’t want to kill me, right? So why would you even worry so much. Sure you could have explained it to me sooner, after all we are living together, and we will get married once you win gold but…Yuuri?”

Victor let out a flood of words when Yuuri shook his head and lowered his gaze unsure. His voice not more than a mere whisper. “But…but if I hadn’t stop…I might have…”

Victor pulled Yuuri’s face up and cried out.

“Yuuri Katsuki-soon-to-be-Nikiforov you would never hurt me! I know that, and you do too! You stopped, and I am not even hurt. Could you please stop worrying and come back into bed with me?”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say and nodded unable to talk back to Victor as he got up and helped Victor back to bed but hesitated to get in with him.

“Yuuri, could you please stop worrying? You will get wrinkles. And besides I have some more questions, now that I know.”

Yuuri bit his lips, his fangs still tickling but right now he really had no desire to suck anyone’s blood. Hesitantly he crawled back into the bed but kept his distance as Victor put some pillows behind his back to sit straight, looking at Yuuri to offer him to do the same.  

Once they were both seated comfortably, Victor smiled and looked at Yuuri cutely.

“So…Yuuri…when will I turn into a vampire? Will I get super powers? Like… you know sparkling in the moon light or was it the sun? Will I be super-fast? Can I read thoughts? Ne Yuuri, what will it be?”

Yuuri turned to Victor as he looked at him excited when Yuuri started to cover his face with his hand to hold back his laugher. How can Victor be so cute? Yuuri sighed as he felt his body relax eventually and he leaned in to kiss Victor’s lips before he pulled his legs on to rest his head on his knees as he faced Victor.

“You are so cute. Victor you won’t turn into a vampire, nor will you get superpowers.”

Victor sighed almost disappointed. “Yuuri you are not cool at all.” Yuuri smiled by the way Victor said that in his cute pouty tone.

“Victor, I don’t have any myself… We are like humans. We live and eat the same things they do, just that we…we need to drink blood…or other stuff…occasionally.”

Yuuri blushed as he turned his face away, growing Victor’s curiosity.

“Other stuff? What other stuff?”

Victor reached out to snuggle his cheek on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Yuuuuuuri~~…tell me…I want to know, don’t tease me.” Victor whined tugging on Yuuri’s sleeve as he rubbed his forehead on his lover’s shoulder.

Yuuri coughed, ears red to actually talk about this with Victor now, when not even a few minutes ago he was scared that they would break up.

“Well…we…can …when we are thirsty…sometimes…other human fluids work too…not as well…but…they make do…” He blushed. Victor leaned back and took some time to understand what Yuuri was implying when he realized it and smiled with his cute heart shaped mouth.

“That is why you offered to give me a blowjob at the weirdest occasions out of nowhere?! Because you were hungry?!”

Yuuri choked, his cheeks burning crimson as he pulled the blanket over his head to hide from Victor, muttering in the sheets.

“Not because I was hungry all the time…sometimes I just really wanted to…”

Victor’s heart throbbed as he flopped on Yuuri covered under the blanket, like Makkachin would do too, if she wasn’t sleeping now.

“Yuuri~~~ you are so cute. So…how do I taste? Yuuri~~~ tell me…don’t be so mean.”

Yuuri sighed and just stuck his head out as he answered Victor, still embarrassed but glad that they could still talk to each other normally.

“You are very sweet…and delicious…just you being near to me now makes me dizzy…in more ways than you might think…I really love you Victor…everything from and about you. It is a first for me to drink such sweet blood.”

Victor giggled and snuggling closer to Yuuri as he beamed.

“I was the first human you fed on? Wow! Amazing! Yuuri I feel so honoured! I am glad that I am to your liking then.”

Yuuri pressed his lips together as he wiggled around to lay down on his back and to face Victor. “Actually…Phichit-kun…was my first human…I…I…fed on.”

Victor stilled, not even bothering to blink he stared at Yuuri. Yuuri was just about to say something, when Victor reached for the blanket and pulled it over him to turn his back towards Yuuri.

“Ahahh…so I am not your first. I see…I thought Yuuri Katsuki was more selfish regarding me.”

Victor pouted and sighed. Now hiding underneath the blanket himself.

Yuuri looked at Victor’s silhouette rolled up underneath the covers and breathed out, resting his head on Victor’s butt.

“Vitya, are you sulking? Please, don’t sulk.”

Victor wiggled his body beneath the covers as Yuuri flopped down when Victor turned on his back and pulled the covers back.

“Only if you promise me something.”

Victor was sulking and Yuuri could never decline anything, when his fiancé acted like that and besides he was still feeling guilty for what he did.

“If that would make you feel better, sure.”

Yuuri was not quite sure if he got himself in trouble now, or if not, but he would soon know, when Victor got up from underneath the blankets and crawled over to Yuuri to kiss him.

“Then promise me that you only ever feed from me. I…I want to be the only one for you, if you ever do that with someone other than me again, I will count that as cheating. You hear me? Never ever from someone else again.”

Victor declared and squinted his eyes when Yuuri swallowed heavy leaning back, voice nervous.

“Vitya…no…Victor, I can’t promise that…Not…not when… What if I hurt you? …I just, I will confirm to everyone that I am a vampire and just go and buy myself blood bags. I don’t want you to suffer. You don’t have to go to such lengths, because of me.”

Victor frowned and leaned closer to Yuuri to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, nuzzling his head against Yuuri’s cheek, he sighs as his scent tickles in Yuuri’s nose.

“Yuuri, you can suck on me… I don’t want you to be in pain either, and now that I know, I won’t be as surprised when you suddenly bite me. I don’t like the idea of you going to someone else or having to hold back. I will be your husband, I want you to suck on me and feel good. And don’t you also think it is kind of hot when you say you feed on me until you are full?”

Victor smirked and leaned back to meet Yuuri’s eyes, smiling seductively. “I want your body filled up with me. Let me be your everything, Yuuri, I want to be the only one for you. Now…and forever…”

Yuuri tensed his body as the heat in his body made him catch his breath when Victor moved closer towards him.

Swallowing hard Yuuri tried to stay calm. “Victor, you are already the only one for me, but this…I…”

It was nothing new to be seduced by Victor, but Yuuri’s senses were sharper than usual, now that he felt Victor’s blood in his body and it made things harder for him to keep his composer. Especially with Victor so close to him now.

“Victor, as much as I would like to do that, but I think you need food and water.”

Victor wanted to protest if it wasn’t for his stomach to have picked the best time ever to growl just at that moment. Leaning away when Yuuri laughed gentle and kissed Victor’s cheek, who started to pout again.

“I am not hungry.”

“I think your stomach knows better. I will make you some food. You could…while I take care of the food, take the time to rest?”

Victor let go of Yuuri to flop on his back, not planning to admit that he was indeed craving some food and water as he heard Yuuri leave the room with a soft chuckle to head to their kitchen.

Yuuri wasn’t hungry at all, so he just made sure to make enough for Victor to eat. He wanted it to go fast, so he decided to make just some pasta alla carbonara. They had all the ingrediencies for it and Victor was not a picky eater and it would give him back enough energy for now.

 

Once Yuuri finished preparing the food and watched Victor eat, while Makkachin woke up from her sleep and was happy to see them both being fine again she jumped on the bed to make it herself comfortable at their feet.

Victor almost inhaled the noodles, unconsciously admitting that he was indeed hungrier than he thought, when Yuuri already knew all along. Victor had just finished his plate when Makkachin got uneasy and got off the bed whining.

Yuuri looked at her as he got off the bed as well to take the empty plate away from Victor.

“I think she needs to go for a walk. I can take her.”

Victor frowned and got up too. “We can go together. I feel a lot better now and some fresh air wouldn’t be a bad idea either.”

Yuuri wanted to talk back, but Victor had a point, so he took Makkachin and waited until Victor got ready in the bathroom after a quick shower, to leave the apartment together.

It was obvious that Yuuri was still worried about Victor, so he made sure not to take his eyes off him.

“Victor if you feel dizzy we can take a break. I want you-“

Victor didn’t let Yuuri continue as he kissed him briefly and smiled, his mouth building Yuuri’s most favourite shape.

“I am fine. You are on the other hand worry just too much. How could I not be fine, if my fiancé is taking such good care of me.”

Yuuri blushed as they continued to walk to let Makkachin to do her business before they returned to their home.

As they came back home, Yuuri just opened the door and let Makkachin in, when Victor hugged Yuuri from behind and whispered into his ear as they let the door fall in the lock.

“I was wondering, Yuuri…could it be that humans become horny when they are bitten by a vampire.”

Victor purred into Yuuri’s ear, licking his earlobe and causing Yuuri to get goose bumps all over his body, trying not to gasps as Victor started to rut against his ass.

“Victor…I…I never heard of that.”

Victor moaned disappointed as he leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s neck, pulling away his coat and shirt. “Hmm…Is that so. Well I think I at least get really turned on by my sexy vampire. Didn’t you say you would take care of me? Doesn’t that include taking care of this?”

Victor breathed into Yuuri’s ear then slid his hand down Yuuri’s arm to grab his wrist and guide his hand back to his crotch. He pressed his palm on Yuuri’s and initiated him to knead the bulge that was now laying hot in Yuuri’s palm. Yuuri swallowed hard. This was torture. Victor let out that delicious smell and Yuuri had no chance to hold back when Victor was teasing him like this.

Yuuri dropped his head then turned out of Victor’s embrace. He reached out to grab Victor’s face and pull him down into a kiss, taking Victor by surprise by his sudden passion, gasping for air as their lips part.

“Wow…Yuuri I-“

“No talking or I might change my mind. You. Me. Bedroom now.”

Victor grinned a bit too excited as he grabbed Yuuri’s shirt to pull him further into their apartment. Makkachin wanted to follow but Victor shook his head at her as he turned away from Yuuri.

“Be a good girl and wait outside.”

Yuuri chuckled and kissed Victor’s neck, brushing gentle over his bite mark.

“I don’t think we are fair to her. She is always a good girl.”

“Then do you want her to watch us?”

Victor teased when Yuuri blushed faintly, shaking his head as Victor shut the door behind them.

“I thought so. So, where were we?”

Yuuri smiled brushing his hair back as he took his glasses off to place it on the cupboard next to the door letting his coat drop on the floor.

“I think we were about here.”

He grinned, the blush form before fated as he stepped closer pushing Victor back while his hands wander down Victor’s chest further to his hips until they stop, to cup Victor’s round and firm ass.

With a bit of a too rough squeeze Yuuri grabbed Victor’s cheeks before he let go and pushed Victor on the bed to part Victor’s legs with his knee.

“Do you want me Victor? I want you to tell me what you want.”

Victor panted nodding his head sitting up to pull Yuuri on his belt towards the bed and between his legs. “I want you to kiss me and fuck me.”

Yuuri smiled and brushed back Victor’s hair bending down to kiss him. His hands impatiently starting to get rid of their clothes.

Once their clothes were carelessly thrown on the floor and they both took off the last bit of fabric, Victor sighed relieved as he laid down on the bed spreading his legs for Yuuri and grabbing his thighs to open then more than necessary.

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide in anticipation.

“Is this view your invitation?” Yuuri grinned as he crawled on the bed to settle between Victor’s legs and leaned over him.

“I think you know what this is.” Victor smirked when Yuuri sat back on his heels to grab Victor’s hips and folded him in half as he lifted his ass to dip his head down not wasting any time to lick Victor’s pucker with his tongue.

Victor gasped reaching to grab Yuuri’s hair as he curled his toes. “Ahh, Yuuri…no…it’s dirty!...”

Yuuri didn’t care to listen as he let his tongue thrust into Victor’s ass, licking around the tight ring of muscles, to occasionally rub his tongue on the skin between each of Victor’s twitches.

Victor sighed, his cock hanging heavy between his legs as he caressed Yuuri’s head. “Yuuri…you don’t have to…just use the lube…don’t… Not your tongue. Ah….!”

No matter how much Victor asked to stop, Yuuri still continued to eat Victor’s ass out until his muscles started to become softer. Skilfully circling his tongue in a pleasant motion then curling it up to lick him out before he replaced his tongue with two fingers and let Victor sink down on the bed.

Victor frowned as he jerked his hips when he felt Yuuri’s fingers move to continue spreading his hole.

“Yuuri you big bully. You finally know how to use your alluring side but only to tease me.”

“I just want to make you feel good, Vitya.”

Yuuri smiled as he scissored Victor with his fingers before he added a third one. Licking his lips, he felt his fangs scratch against his tongue, unpleasantly remembering him of his heat. To make things worse, Victor let out a deep passionate moan, testing Yuuri’s composer as he felt his heat rise.

Yuuri threw his head back pulling his fingers out of Victor to grab his hips and flip him on all fours and crawled behind him reaching out to grab his hair. Jerking back Victor’s head he whispered into his ear.

“Victor, are you testing me?”

Victor gasped clenching his hands in the sheets as he shook his head, pushing his hips back into Yuuri, feeling Yuuri’s erection rub at his crack.

“I am not.”

Yuuri grunted deeply as Victor jerked his hips again and whined softly.

“I think you do.”

Victor couldn’t reply when Yuuri let go of Victor’s hair to push his chest into the sheets and adjust his hips on Victor’s level. Jerking him into position he grabbed Victor’s globes and kneaded them between his fingers as he pulled them apart to expose Victor’s entrance.

Victor whined as he felt the air brush at his crack and twitched under Yuuri’s touch.

Spitting onto the twitching spot, Yuuri watched his saliva drool down, putting a glistening film over the ring of muscles. Victor moaned as he stuck out his rear more.

“Yuuri…stop teasing me…I want yours…”

Yuuri clicked his tongue as he turned to their nightstand to reach for the pink coloured lube. Opening the bottle with his teeth, he spreading some of the transparent liquid on his hands as he placed them back into Victor meanwhile he covered his tip with some too and smeared it over his entire cock and Victor’s crack.

When Victor felt Yuuri’s fingers penetrate him, pressing against his insides he purred. “Mhm…Yuuri so good…but…I want yours…put yours inside me.”

Yuuri needed no second plea when he pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock towards Victor’s entrance. He was far from holding back when he pressed Victor’s chest further in the sheets leaning over him from behind. Jerking Victor’s hips up as he guided his cock into his wet rosette. Yuuri gasped feeling Victor’s tighten up around his tip as he pushed further into him.

Victor moaned, twining his hips into Yuuri’s sex as he swallowed him inch by inch until he was all the way inside. He wanted to say something when Yuuri started to move his hips, thrusting and jerking into Victor with a few strong shoves before he increased his motion. Enjoying to watch Victor swallow his cock with each thrust.  

Yuuri smirked as he found Victors prostate and causing him to tremble underneath as he started to direct his thrusts towards that spot when Victor cried out.

“Yuuri…that…don’t…if you do that there I will come!”

His pulse beat faster when Yuuri sighed, sliding his hands up Victor’s back to his shoulder blades. Gently caressing Victor’s skin until he reached his shoulder and pulled him back as he sat down on his heels to let Victor sink deeper into his cock.

Victor gasped when he felt Yuuri’s cock throb even deeper inside him. The heat from Yuuri’s erection leaving his insides with a gentle burn when Yuuri moved his hips in and out. Victor’s sex standing stiff between his legs as Yuuri started to caress Victor’s neck with gentle kisses devouring every single wave of Victor’s scent tickling in his nose and burning in his throat as he remembers Victor’s taste.

“You are so hot and smell so sweet…Vitya…so good.”

Victor smiled, leaning his head back onto Yuuri’s shoulder to reach back to grab Yuuri’s head. Seeking his lips to kiss him as he started to guide Yuuri’s right hand to touch his cock.

“Touch me Yuuri…touch me, Yuuri…ah…ha….”

Victor moaned into their kisses, chocking Yuuri’s pants as he pressed his hips down to meet Yuuri’s thrusts. Fucking himself into Yuuri’s cock. His abs jerking with each motion pressing his body further back into Yuuri, to close the last bit of distance left between them.

Yuuri sighed pleased when Victor clenched around his member.

“Victor, so tight, relax…urgh…”

Victor breathed out deliciously sinking deeper into Yuuri’s cock with a loud moan.

“No, don’t want to, you feel so good.”

Yuuri clicks his tongue to grab Victor’s chin and make him tilt his head backwards to press their lips back together in a hungry and passionate kiss. Victor moaned reaching back to squeeze Yuuri’s ass with his hands, as he bends his hips further into Yuuri’s member. Just then when Yuuri breaks the kiss to stroke and fondle Victor’s cock harder, he feels his body burn up with the same hot sensation as before as his fangs ached.

His body tensed instantly as he turned his head away from Victor and stills, his breath heavy, trying to calm his growing desire.

Victor notices the sudden change of action and pants, turning his face to look at Yuuri.

“What is wrong? Why did you stop?”

Yuuri hissed his fangs stinging as he tries to avoid facing Victor. “I am sorry…but…I…need a break…I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Victor frowned clicking his tongue when he reached back to pull Yuuri’s head towards his and tilted his own head to make him face him.

“Yuuri kiss me.”

Victor demanded, and Yuri obeyed hesitantly with a brief kiss before he broke their touch again and Victor continued.

“Now bite me and fuck me...I want you to feel good… I am not scared. I want us to feel good together. Okay?”

Yuuri shook his head biting his own lip to hold back his vampire instinct when Victor jerked his hips to work his ass up and down Yuuri’s cock.

“Yuuri…I want you to bite me. I want to come like this, do you understand?”

“Victor, but…I-“

“No but’s. I love you Yuuri… I love you so much.”

Yuuri frowned, almost in pain for holding back his desire when Victor bends forward to support his body with his palms as he tilts his head to the side to expose his neck.

“I want you inside me. Here and…” Victor slid his hand to his neck then moved down to where Yuuri’s cock is seated inside him to brush over the sensitive spot, throbbing under the faint touch.

“….here…Make us one, Yuuri. Or do you want me to beg you like you did earlier?”

Yuuri clicked his tongue as he reached out to pull Victor back into his embrace and whispered. “No.”

And then Yuuri’s fangs and cock pierced into Victor’s body as Yuuri started to suck and lick on Victor. At the same time his fangs dug into Victor’s skin, he thrusted his hips upwards to penetrate his insides as well.

Victor moaned out jerking his cock as he panted, feeling Yuuri’s fangs inside his skin as the numbing sensation washed away all the pain and his orgasm burned down through his body.

“Yuuri…Yuuri….ah…”

Victor presses his hips back into Yuuri’s cock as he stroked himself harder until came at the same time Yuuri also released inside him. His fangs digging deep into Victor’s flesh when Victor’s cum spurts in thin threads in the air before it drops down on his hands and the sheets while Yuuri spills inside him, sending a pleasant wave of heat into Victor’s stomach.

Yuuri gasps and let go of Victor to pant against his lover, his blood dripping down his jaw while Victor rides out the last waves of his own orgasm. Unable to keep his body straight and losing his strength in his knees, Victor drops on the sheets. Slipping out from Yuuri’s softening cock, he pants into the sheets, when he feels Yuuri follow him and flop on his back. Yuuri just as out of breath as Victor.

Still trying to catch his breath, Victor smiles pleased, when he feels Yuuri’s release drip sloppy out of his clenching hole when Yuuri’s body weight presses against him.

“I think I can get used to this.” Victor pants when Yuuri sighs, trying to calm his breath.

“Don’t tempt me.” Yuuri chuckled when he tasted Victor’s blood heavy on his tongue as he pulled Victor into a hug and kissing his back.

“Oh, I would never dare to.” Victor snickered teasingly as he reached for the sheets to pull them over them.

Yuuri snuggled himself against Victor’s back when his eyes become heavy but his mind still worried about Victor.

“Shouldn’t you clean yourself up?”

Victor yawned tired snuggling closer to Yuuri.

“Let’s do it tomorrow, together…after round two…”

He snickered and Yuuri smirked as he shut his eyes and kissed Victor's back, too tired to argue, when they both drifted off to sleep.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you could enjoy this update? Please feel free to leave me kudos or comments if you enjoyed what you read. And any other sort of feedback is also appreciated. ^^ 
> 
> Thank you and I wish you a Happy Halloween! (((o(*°▽°*)o)))


End file.
